


Shiver

by stars_inthe_sky



Series: Motions [2]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Black Widow (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Atonement Library Scene, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Formalwear, Green Green Dress, Library Sex, Mission Fic, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Quickies, Quiet Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8113237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars_inthe_sky/pseuds/stars_inthe_sky
Summary: Five minutes to kill in formalwear.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [supernutellastuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernutellastuff/gifts), [Hastings1066](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hastings1066/gifts).



> [supernutellastuff](http://supernutellastuff.tumblr.com/) prompted "[the library scene from Atonement](http://www.metacafe.com/watch/an-H8MWJbbm7hbbnb/atonement_2007_sex_in_the_library_part_3/) ;)"

“Shit,” Bucky mutters, looking up to catch Natasha’s attention. The fabric of his borrowed tuxedo rustles as he rolls from kneeling back onto his heels, and the floorboards creak enough that she shoots him a glare before glancing back to the hallway, impossibly tiny tranquilizer gun at the ready. The noise of the ongoing party is mostly contained downstairs, and the heavy door makes too much noise to risk someone hearing it close.

“Tell me,” she whispers, lips barely moving. He motions her over, and she glides across the study to the bookcase, the bottom shelf of which masks a safe allegedly containing vials of an untested chemical weapon. Somehow, though she strides across the hardwood floor in stilettos, emerald-green dress rippling around her, Natasha doesn’t make a sound.

Once she joins him by the safe, he explains quietly: “I cracked it no problem, but see this? It’s counting down from seven minutes.”

“To…what? A siren? A bomb?”

Bucky, briefly distracted by the way the bright silk has arranged itself between Natasha’s breasts, shakes his head. “I’ve seen this mod before; it’s basically an egg timer, meant to give folks enough time to catch anyone who sets off the alarm without losing the goods, too.”

“But you didn’t set off the alarm? You’re sure?” Her face relaxes as he nods, and they both rise, glancing at the door again. “So, we just have to kill some time.”

“Right.” He pockets his tools, and she returns her pistol to its thigh holster.

“But obviously we have to stay here,” Natasha points out, keeping her voice low.

“Right.”

“And make sure no one gets near the safe in the meantime.” She taps her fingers idly against her thigh, just above where the slit of her dress begins.

“Right.” Bucky’s eyes drop back to her cleavage; the soft lighting above the wall of bookshelves shimmers fantastically off of the green fabric.

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” Natasha’s eyebrow arches, and he knows that smile.

“Quickie against the bookcase?”

He also knows _that_ smile. “I think I love you, James Buchanan Barnes.”

Before she can make a move, he has her pinned bodily to the wall, with a knee between her legs, his gloved left hand encircling her extended forearm, and his torso pressed against hers. Even through the layers of his clothing, he can feel the heat of her nearly bare skin and the gentle heave of her chest as she draws a shaky breath. He grins, loving that, after all this time, he can still have such an effect on her.

Natasha moves her free hand to steady herself against the bookcase, then slowly lifts her legs up and around his waist, one at a time. He pulses gently against her as she shifts, drawing his thigh forward and back beneath the thin silk of her dress while reaching his free hand around her and over her shoulder, allowing him to pull off the glove with his teeth.

She gasps, closing her eyes and letting her head fall back against the shelf to enjoy his slow ministrations for a moment but snaps back to attention when he lowers his bare hand to trace the arc of her spine and toy with the thin straps of her dress. Their eyes meet, and Bucky whispers, “I love you, too, you know.”

With that, everything quickens. Natasha pulls her hand out from under Bucky’s and releases her hold on the shelf, going to work on the buttons and zipper of his trousers. He pulls off the other glove and slips his metal hand under the green waves of her dress, skimming fingertips up the length of her leg and coming to rest, curled and twisting, between her thighs. She’s plenty wet—it’s a small miracle that the silk hasn’t yet been stained—and, after a few more seconds, he moves both hands to support her weight against the wall.

Once she’s finished with his pants, Natasha maneuvers him inside of her so fast that he almost doesn’t realize until her legs tighten around his waist. It’s his turn to gasp at the suddenness, and at her surprising warmth in the chilly room. They begin to move, slowly now, urging each other on. She kisses him in time with the rhythm of his thrusts, grabbing a fistful of his jacket collar as if to hold him as close to her as possible.

Bucky steadies Natasha against the edge of a shelf and raises his hand to entangle it with hers above their heads. The move presents a new arrangement of décolletage, and he dips his head just enough to bury his face in it, tracing gratitude onto her pale skin with his tongue. She tilts her head back again and sighs blissfully.

He finishes mere seconds before her but keeps his movements steady, enjoying the shivers her almost inaudible moans send undulating through him and stopping only when she releases her grip on his collar. After a pause, they disengage, careful of the delicate fabric of her dress, and, just as Natasha’s slipping her feet back into the heels that she had at some point discarded, there’s an audible _ding_ from the bottom shelf.

It’s no alarm, but it’s loud enough to inspire a rumble of quick footsteps in the hallway. Bucky sweeps the contents of the safe into Natasha’s deceptively small clutch while she shoots the first two people to barge through the door. He hands her the purse so she can run with it, and they spill into the hallway while he concentrates on punching anyone attempting to get in their way.

Within minutes, they’ve faded into the night, their mingled scents still embedded in the silk.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2016 [Buckynat Smutathon](http://fuckyeahbuckynatasha.tumblr.com/tagged/buckynat-smutathon). 
> 
> Special thanks to [Hastings1066](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Hastings1066/pseuds/Hastings1066), whose [comments](http://archiveofourown.org/comments/49185088) on another Bucky/Natasha fic of mine helped things along here.


End file.
